iAttend A Wedding
by themaskedgoddess
Summary: The iCarly gang, along with Spencer, attends Socko's wedding. Join them as they go to the most bizarre wedding ever. What will happen? There's only one way to find out. Read this story! Eventually Seddie. Because they are uh-dorable  Rated K for now.


**Hi. I'm back. From a very long break. I didn't even tell you guys. And for that I'm very sorry. It's just... school. Too much work. And uh, laziness, hehe. Anyway, here's a story for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider, I wouldn't still be going to school, would I?**

* * *

**iAttend A Wedding**

**Chapter 1: I Look Like A Total Dork**

Apparently, _someone_ was having fun making fun of what I'm wearing, even though it clearly shows on my face that _I _was not having any fun.

Oh, hi, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Fredward Benson, though I prefer to be called Freddie. And I'm currently being laughed at by (surprise, surprise) Samantha Puckett. We call her Sam though, mostly because she'd beat up anyone who'd call her Samantha.

We're at Carly's living room. I entered Carly's apartment, which is across mine, a little while ago to ask them if they're ready yet. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're going to a wedding. Spencer's close friend, Socko, is going to be a husband. We're all very excited (not really). Actually, only Spencer's very excited about it. Okay, maybe Carly too. She loves dressing up and wearing dresses/gowns/whatever. I was pretty neutral about it. And Sam was... well, let's just say that she's not enjoying this occasion...

Actually, not enjoying is the millennium's understatement. When she first heard about it, she smiled and said,

"_Hey Carls, tell Socko 'Congrats' for me when you go to the wedding, okay?"_

"_No, Sam," Carly said. "I won't."_

_Sam looked flabbergasted (yes, I use that word, now shut up), "What! Why?"_

"_Because you'll be the one doing so."_

_Now, Sam looked really confused, scrunching up her forehead while thinking, "Huh?"_

"_You're coming with me! And Freddie too," Carly said, in excitement. "It's gonna be wonderful, Sam! We should shop! We need dresses, make up, hair gel..." And so on and so forth._

"_What! No!" Sam yelled. "I won't! And who said anything about dresses? And make up? Ew!"_

"_Yes, Sam, you will. I said something about dresses and make up. And you will do as I say." Carly said darkly and threateningly._

_Sam seemed to back up. She never saw Carly like this. "Carls..."_

"_Haha! Just kidding!" Carly suddenly said. "But you will (emphasis on will) go to the wedding and wear a dress and put make up."_

"_No, Carls! Ugh, I hate weddings. I always, always have to wear a dress. Not that I've been to many weddings before. Hmm... To how many have I actually been? One? No, wait... 2? Yeah, 2... Wait! No! Uhm..." _

"_Sam!"_

"_Yes?" Sam said innocently. (Ha! Like she is.)_

"_..." Carly just stared at her. Glared, I mean._

"_Oh fine! Ugh, Carls... Do you know sometimes I hate you?"_

"_Really, Sam? Really?" Carly's eyebrow shot up, but a smug expression was on her face._

_Sam just waved it off. "Meh."_

_Carly smiled triumphantly and pumped her fist into the air. "Sam's gonna wear a dre-ess. Sam's gonna wear a dre-ess. Sam's gonna wear a dre-ess."_

But now, she's still making fun of me. Why, you ask? Because I'm in a tuxedo. My hair's gelled. And the worst part? It was parted in the middle. Now, I looked like a total dork.

But when I looked up at Sam, I was surprised to actually see her wearing a dress. And her footwear was...

* * *

**Meh. That's it. I'll continue it maybe later. Or later later. Or later later later. When I got the time, and the energy. (In short, when I'm not lazy.)**

**Btw, Sam's dress' link can be seen in my profile. Just go there if you wanna see what her dress looks like. Meh.**

**Hey! Let's play a game. It's called _Would you rather._ Okay? Okay!**

**Would you rather eat chicken feet or a pig's ear?**

**Would you rather jump from the highest dive board into a pool without water or run in a grassland to be chased be lions who haven't eaten in a year?**

**Would you rather review this story or review this story? (Hehehe.)**


End file.
